


More than numbers

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Stranger things character mentioned, Straykids stranger things AU, multi-chapter, not really any romance, some violence, straykids super powers, theyre basically bounty hunters for the lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Lab had always had backups. Hundreds of backups. So whenever one experiment goes missing, it's up to the others to find them. So when one of the top experiments, number eleven, goes missing, it's up to the OS to find her and bring her back.But when they find her, will they complete their job or will they realize just how much the outside world calls to them?
Kudos: 7





	More than numbers

Darkness. That was the one thing that Chan knew. Though it wasn't full darkness. As he opened his eyes, he was face to face with it. The Demogorgon. It had become normal by this point. The upside down was more of a home to him than the real world. It'd been so long since Chan had even seen the real world after all.

He rolled over onto his stomach and stood up. It was close to the teams meeting and according to the Dr., they had a special guest. Navigating the physical world was difficult when he only saw the world as it was in the upside down. Here, he could just run into stuff, but it beat the horrors he saw everyday.

A chill went up his spine as he walked through the lab. He'd been here as long as he could remember, yet he still felt the harsh, sterile coldness of the building around him as he walked to the meeting room. Left. Left. Right. Down some stairs. Straight. Second door on the right. 

"241. Welcome. Please sit down. The others are already here." Chan and the other never had names to them, only numbers. Chan navigated to an empty chair and began listening. The others were talking here and there. In total, there were 8 of them who made up the Oasis Squad. A squad that specialized in tracking down run away experiments and occasionally a war criminal or whoever the government decided needed to be 'found'.

Chan was the first of them to join. In terms of the lab, they were treated like gods. Rigid training and dangerous missions? Chan could handle that. The lack of food and safety and being completely out of control of his powers? He never wanted to go back to that place again. He remembered as his powers began to change. The only saw the upside down in his dreams. Only ever saw that version of his there. Then they began to merge. That was almost 7 years ago. Every since, Chan had become blind to the world he physically lived in, only seeing the mirrored world in the upside down. Flayed Chan was now a part of him. Sharing his own head space, telling him and coxing him to do as he wanted. But Chan was always stronger than that.

Minho. Number 107. The lab had him for a while and he was the first to join after Chan. Minho's power scared him, even to this day. If he wanted, Minho could take off his gloves, touch him, and he'd be dust. After all, thats what happened to most of the workers. They began sedating Minho with gas before going into the room, tired of losing so many workers. How they eventually got him to cooperate? Chan would never know.

Felix and Jisung. Numbers 337 and 163. The lab found them in a foster home or something. Those two were inseparable and a bitch to deal with. 

Jisung could take anyone and everyone in a fight. He was fast and strong. In all his year of working with him he didn't know of anyone who managed to land a hit on him. Fighting isn't that impressive, but it was his knowledge that made him dangerous. He knew every joint, nerve, and pressure point by heart and could easily 

Felix was a little different. That boy was a light as a feather and practically floated above everyone else. Besides, anyone who tried fighting him, he'd just make them weigh a ton or some shit so they couldn't move. Together, they were almost unstoppable and the brute force of the team.

A few year later, Changbin arrived. Number 307. He was from some other part of the lab. Helped a lot with tech stuff. Of course it helped that he could talk to and control any electronic he touched. Chan remembered one year when he shut all power to the lab down for a week or so until they promised to treat the experiment a little better.

Seugmin, number 271, had been at the lab since birth, but wasn't added to the group until later. Atleast Chan thought so. Memories were tricky with Seungmin. So many times Seungmin had manipulated everyones memories to do favors for them. "You promised you do this." "You said I could have you dessert today." "Yesterday you said we had a free day." There's no telling how far the boy would go to get what he wanted, but it made for good clean up on missions.

Number 137. Jeongin, He was new. He'd began training with them a while back, but never been on a mission with the other 7 boys. It was getting to the point where Jeongin knew to much though, and the lab needed someone to watch over him. They weren't even fully sure what his powers were yet.

The eight of them made up the team. Puppets of the lab. Doing as they were told without question. In their world, it ensured their survival. It gave them a family. It gave them hope.

Chan was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door open. He assumed someone new came into the room. Usually the doctors would address them or something as the entered, but not this guy. Plus something was off about him. 

"Hello Oasis. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Brenner, and I," he paused, sighing as if he didn't want to admit his issue. "I need your help. An experiment of ours, number eleven, has escaped and we need you to find and bring her back. Dead or alive."


End file.
